beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Serpent SW145SD
Poison Serpent SW145SD is a Beyblade that belongs to Reiji Mizuchi. This Beys destructive nature is terribly strong which crushes everything in it's path. It has 15 Blades on his Fusion Wheel, to tear and shred opponents Beys. Its Beast form is a Serpent in Defense Mode and Medusa in Attack mode. Overview Poison Serpent is mostly green and red in color. It is one of the most useful Balance Beyblades, having pieces that are very useful.poison Serpent is also able to make the poison metal to go the oppitsite direction. Face Bolt: Serpent The face on this depicts Serpens, one of the 88 constellations in space. Energy Ring: Serpent *Weight: 2.9g The Serpent Energy Ring is green in color, and its design represents multiple snakes or possibly Medusa's hair. Fusion Wheel: Poison *Weight: 29.6g Poison is a Metal Wheel similar to Dark, Mad, and Heat with much better Smash Attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. However, the Poison wheel suffers more recoil than Dark, Mad, and Heat. This is one of the more useful pieces of this Beyblade.The poison metal got it`s name by sherding other metals to weaken beyblades and effects beyblades like real poison. Spin Track: Switch 145 *Weight 4.2g SW145 has three wings which can be removed and "switched" to have either defensive or offensive properties. It is switched by removing the Performance Tip and pulling the wings down. Attack is the side with the traingle shaped stickers while defense is the other side. You can also remove the wings and make this track a normal 145 track. Performance Tip: Semi Defense *Weight 0.5g SD is not able to wobble as much as D, so for defensive purposes, D should still be chosen over SD if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. That being said, WD would be a better choice than D for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider tip. However, EWD has more stamina than WD. With WD, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning D or SD based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and SD easily knocks over the wobbling WD custom before it topples over itself. It really comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use SD or WD because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but WD would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than SD. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do.Optionally you could use EWD, since it has more stamina.It depends on whether you are willing to sacrifice some defense for more stamina. Gallery PoisonSerpent.jpg|Poison Serpent SW145SD 126px-Sd.png Serpent.jpg Poison-Serpent-beyblade-for-everybody-18055931-640-480.jpg|Poison Serpent SW145SD in the anime SerpentDestroyed.jpg|Poison Serpent destroyed SerpentJapBox.jpg|Poison Serpent's Japanese Box SerpentEngBox.jpg|Poison Serpent English Box SerpentStats.jpg 21431-504.jpg 21512-423.jpg 21568-367.jpg C2 12.jpg Trivia *The Poison fusion wheel looks similar to the Dark fusion wheel, except that poison has 15 blades and dark only has 12. Also, the Dark blades are larger than the Poison blades.The track is also related to BD145. Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion